Grand High: A One Piece, Monster Highschool story (muahahaha)
by Emango23
Summary: This is a One Piece, schools days/monster-student setting (So cliche, I don't care). All of the characters are mythical creatures, and the story is of how they interact, put up with, annoy, help, and even love one another. I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Outside of the school, by the back entrance, a dragon was curiously sticking a clawed hand in and out of the magic boundaries. Incantations, spells, seals and barriers sealed off most of the magical energy once the students were inside, to prevent an angered Cyclops from rampaging or for one of the fire elementals to "accidentally" burn down the building. This is a very special school, you see, for monsters and creatures of myth, all shapes and sizes and backgrounds. All are welcome at Grand High, and it is where our story begins. 

The dragon watched his hand with obvious excitement, pulling it in and out of the barrier. He then stuck part of his head inside, though closed his eyes as he felt the barrier beat down on him like rainwater. He removed his head, snorting a bit, then, as though struck with the idea, blew some fire at the nearly invisible wall in front of him. It wobbled slightly, but held firm. He clawed at it again, and growled, then roared at it. "SHUT UP AND GET IN HERE!" someone boomed from the door. The dragon took a step backward, then gave a rather toothy grin, his eyes screwing up and the small straw hat tied around his neck flopping to the side. "YOURE GOING TO BE LATE, LUFFY! DON'T MAKE ME GIVE YOU MY FIST OF LOVE!" The voice belonged to large a man in a suit, with a scar crossing his face and a greying beard. The dragon stepped back again at those words, almost in fear, then lowered his gaze and grinned, going completely through the barrier. 

"_Please don't be naked again, please don't be naked again_" The dragon thought as he felt the barrier rush down across his body, doing its job. It only took a moment, but when it was over the dragon was gone. In his place was a boy with black hair and a scar under one eye, crouched on the ground. He stood up slowly, looking down at his legs, seemingly confused by the bipedal-ness, then down at his pants. "Yes!" he cried, throwing two fists in the air in victory. "Pants!" He patted them fondly, then felt the red vest on his top half, fingering one of the buttons. He then felt his face, his hair, his arms, and turned around in a circle a few times to see if there was a tail. He ran his forkless tongue over his teeth, feeling the gently sloping curves and the slightly pointed canines, and grinned widely. Finally, he reached behind him, feeling the old straw and red ribbon hanging limply on his back. He grabbed a hold of it, placing it on his head, making a shadow over his eyes. His smile got even bigger. As he was looking at his shoes, he felt a large shadow pass over his head. Luffy turned slowly, feeling a thin layer of sweat on his brow as he looked upward. The old man, Vice-Principal Garp, was standing directly above him, a shadow over his face and a glint in his eye. 

He clutched his head in pain, feeling a lump rising as the man stood over him, hand still poised from the punch. "You're late. Now get inside. You're going to miss your first class". Garp looked down at his grandson, then closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "You and your brother, I swear, you two better shape up or I'll have to beat some discipline into you." With that, he turned back to the door, hands in his pockets. "Now come on!" Luffy huffed a bit, though couldn't get angry. Today was the first day, and he was going to make a good first impression. Well, second impression, the first one that wasn't great.

Somehow the barrier had made a mistake when he had first entered it on orientation day, leaving him rather….exposed. He hadn't really noticed though, surprised when the few students who saw him gasped and covered their eyes. That little error in the barrier had been fixed, and he wasn't planning on repeating that episode. With that firm thought in mind, Luffy ran past Garp, up the small flight of stairs and to the door, pausing for a second resting his hand on the door for a moment before pushing it open. 

"_I'm not late_!" Luffy thought indignantly as he entered. The hallway was swarming with people. Among them were the more obvious creatures, the occasional horn or fangs or scale that was not covered by the barrier still quite present, though everyone was mostly human. They had explained that humans were a nice medium for everyone to conform to, as they were generally all the same size, and were much less likely to burn, freeze, drown, eat, or break down the school. Luffy navigated his way through the hallway, trying to find his locker. "_106, 106, 106_" He mumbled under his breath, occasionally standing on his toes to see over the sea of people. However, it was more difficult than he thought it would be. He had a terrible sense of direction. The crowd had thinned considerably since he had joined the throng, and he could tell he still wasn't any closer to his locker. He groaned loudly, making his way to one of the walls. Another student was standing leaning against the wall next to him, looking bored, holding onto his backpack with one hand and scratching his green hair with another as his eyes scanned over the crowd. Luffy approached. 

"Hey, you" The student looked down at him. He was a good four or five inches taller than the strawhat, though Luffy wasn't very tall. "Yeah?" although he looked a bit annoyed by the freshman, he didn't seem aggressive. "Do you have any idea where locker 106 would be?" The student scratched his head again, turning his head. Then he looked back down the boy. "Yeah, I think I saw it a little while ago. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Thanks for the review! The first chapter was rather short, I'll try to make the other ones longer. Just a note though, before we start, Luffy is 5'5. Everyone on the crew is at least an inch and a half taller than him, minus chopper. No exceptions. Also, I'm calling the currency Beri, singular and plural. I know there's other ways of spelling it, but I like the 'r' noise and I think it looks nice, I dunno ^^**

The two made their way through the crowd, Luffy watching the stranger's feet to make sure he didn't lose him. They weaved their way through different corridors, down and up flights of stairs, even outside the building at one point. "Are you sure you know where you're going?" Luffy called once as the green-haired student came to yet another dead end. "Yes, I'm sure" He growled, though his ears were slightly pink. "If you're lost, we can just go back to the-""We're not lost, okay?" The student raised his voice, the annoyance obvious, and increased his pace, Luffy having to jog slightly to catch up. In an attempt at conversation, Luffy piped up "What's your name?" The student glanced back at him. "Zoro" he said simply, and continued on his way. Luffy ran to catch up with him, keeping in pace. "Oh, okay, well then Zoro, I'm Luffy" The boy grinned widely. "We should be friends." Zoro laughed slightly through his nose, and kept up the pace. By this time the hallways were almost entirely empty, only the occasional student rushing by, books clutched to their chest. Luffy looked around, then back up at Zoro. "Um, Zoro, do you know where your locker is? I think I really just need a pencil…" Zoro smirked. "You forgot a pencil?" Luffy snorted indignantly, feeling his face grow hot. "Yeah, so what?" "Oh, nothing" Zoro looked away again. Luffy frowned. "Well, DID you find your locker?" Now Zoro's face went pink. "No…"

"WHAT!? You could have just told me you didn't know where you were going!"

"I think I know where it is though!"

"We've been going in circles for the past ten minutes! We've passed that water fountain three times, I'm hungry!

"How is that remotely relevant?!"

As the two quarreled in the hallway, Luffy on his tiptoes and Zoro's hands balled into fists, another voice echoed down the hallway.

"Hey! Cut it out! Classes started already!"

A girl with large brown eyes and red hair was poking her head out of one of the classroom doorways, her eyebrows knit in annoyance. She walked over to the pair with small agitated footsteps. "You two are being way too loud. What's wrong?" The girl look from one boy to the other, though her eyes focused on Zoro. Then she smirked slightly, cocking her eyebrow.

"Wait, are you…Zoro?" The green-haired boy eyed her suspiciously, but nodded. "Yeah, your point?" The girl gave a sharp laugh, throwing her head back with surprising mirth, her mood changing entirely. "I can't believe I'm getting to meet THE Zoro on my first day! Roronoa Zoro, infamous classroom hunter, managed to come late to fifty seven classes in the first semester. A record!" The girl grinned at him as his face turned red, then glanced at the other boy. "You shouldn't hang around this kind of guy. Dangerous for the grades." Luffy crossed his arms but grinned. "No, I'm good, he's my friend. Do you have any idea where locker 106 is?"

The girl looked at him in surprise, then at Zoro, whose eyebrow was twitching slightly "I'm not his friend…" He muttered under his breath. Then he raised his head again, looking at the girl. "And I'm late for my own reasons. Show us to his locker." The girl pouted a bit, but let the tension go, smiling and sticking her tongue out playfully. "Say please". Zoro rolled his eyes, but glanced at Luffy, who was looking at him, smiling. "Friend…"

"Yeah yeah, please" Zoro muttered, and the girl gave a small laugh. "Okay then, follow me. I know this school inside and out" She gestured to them, and they followed her down the hallway. "The name's Nami, by the way" the girl said over her shoulder as they turned a corner. After a few more turns they arrived at locker 106. "Yes!" Luffy cried, flinging it open and sticking his face inside, rooting around for his things, which were already in a large pile on the locker floor. He finally emerged clutching a handful of pencils and pens, and a singular notebook. "Are you sure that's all you need?" Nami asked the boy, whose brow furrowed then raised in a 'aha!' sort of way. "Oh! Wait, yeah!" He dove back inside the locker, emerging this time with a small wad of two or three bills. "For lunch" he grinned again. The girl's eyes got wide at the sight of the money, but she shook her head slightly and leaned against the longer next to the strawhat's, looking coyly at both the students. "Okay, so for making me miss part of class, plus getting you to your locker" She counted the events on her fingers, "And since I'll probably also have to get you, Zoro, to your locker, the price will round out to about four hundred Beri."

"WHAT?!" Zoro yelled in shock, the noise reverberating through the halls. Nami looked at her nails passively. "We're not going to PAY you to walk down a hallway! Come on Luffy, get your stuff. What class do you h- LUFFY!" The cried in dismay, as the boy was already handing the bills to the redhead. "What?" Luffy looked up. Zoro turned his head from student to student in disbelief, then grabbed the boy's arm, pulling Luffy over. "You don't just give someone your lunch money because they ask for it!" He whispered, though he knew he was well within earshot." "But she helped us!" "That doesn't mean she gets to take FOUR HUNDREDE BERI" Luffy pulled his arm away, then looked at Nami, cocking an eyebrow. "So should I give you money or not?" The girl smirked. "If you want to get to Zoro's locker, then yes, pay up." The green-haired boy gritted his teeth, closing his eyes. "Fine." He muttered, taking a few bills out of his satchel. The girl accepted them victoriously. "Yay!" She giggled, rubbing the money against her face then sticking it in her pocket. "It's not gold, but it'll do" In that instant, as she was fondling the money, her ears had grown slightly pointed and her eyes glimmered green. Zoro huffed and turned away, growling "con" under his breath, then he turned back to her. "Well, come on, take me to my locker." Nami nodded. "Okay, whats the number?" "114." The girl grinned. "Sure, no problem, follow me." The small group walked a few feet, then stopped. "Here it is!" She gestured to the locker, only a few feet from Luffy's. "What!?" Zoro dropped to all fours on the ground in shame, a cloud of despair hanging in the air around him. "Four hundred beri…" He whispered in horror, then got up and whipped back to the girl. "Give me my money back!" The girl winked again, patting her pocket. "Nope." "Give. It. Back." Zoro stood up threateningly, one hand on his satchel, as if to draw something from it. His teeth looked…sharper, longer, and the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. Nami stepped back nervously. "Whoa there, no need to get angry, just give me a second" She fumbled around in her pocket, slowly moving backwards. Then she smiled. "Suckers!" she called as she turned tail, running down hallway to her right, which she had slowly been getting closer and closer to. "Get back here!" Zoro yelled, and ran after her. "Hey! Zoro, come back!" Luffy called, and ran after the two.

Nami ran through the hallways. She could miss first period. She made her way down stairs, ducking and weaving throughout the building. Behind her she could hear feet pounding and the occasional shout of her name. At first it had been fun, but she was getting a little worried. "When's he going to give up?" she murmured to herself as she ran. She could feel her breath becoming labored, and the footsteps were coming closer and closer.

Zoro could feel himself getting closer, but as he did his mood got worse and worse. He hated being lied to. He hated being tricked and manipulated. People leading him the wrong way. As his anger rose, he let out a yell, much less human than beast, beginning to run on all fours. His vision became red, and he felt his fangs grow back and hair sprout along his body. He grew considerably in size, taking up a good portion of the hallway. But the most noticeable change was the extra heads. One on each side, completely obedient to its master. Well, mostly. Wano, the one on the left with the pale grey eyes was obedient, though Shusui, the one on the right, was rather rebellious, snapping and biting at the worst of times. The tri-headed beast ran down the hallway, nails clicking against the floor and tail held straight, shackles raised and teeth bared. Behind him he could vaguely hear sandals slapping against the floor and someone shouting, but he didn't care. His target was in front of him.

At last the redhead couldn't run anymore. She leaned against the wall. Taking out the money and clutching it to her chest, she leaned against the lockers, breathing heavily. "It's only 400 beri" She thought indignantly. As she felt her energy coming back, she heard something in the hallway. It sounded large, and fast. "You know what, fine, he can have it back if he wants it so badly" she muttered under breath, annoyed, though that initial annoyance turned to a slight worry as the noises got louder. Suddenly a creature skidded around the corner of the corner of the hallway. The beast was covered in green fur, its three canine heads snapping, though the one on the right was much more energetic than the other. "Crap!" Nami shouted, beginning to run again. "I'm sorry! Here's the money!" She threw the bills on the ground, feeling a twinge of pain as the money slid from her fingers. But the hellhound didn't stop. It barked fiercely, its eyes crazed-looking. Zoro! Hey, I'm sorry!" Nami kept calling, but the dog didn't react. At last she couldn't run anymore. She ran to the end of a hallway, and leaned her back against the wall. The beast didn't stop until he was practically on top of her. She cringed and gave out a small cry of fear as he pinned one arm against the wall with a paw. They were face to face. "H-hey Zoro, sorry for that, um…" Nami averted her eyes, trying not to look aggressive. The beast growled menacingly. His face within inches of hers. His eyes were little black rings on a white background, angry and dangerous. "H-hey now, let's not do anything rash" Nami laughed, quite scared now. He moved his face even closer, baring his teeth, his large front canines gleaming in the electric lighting. He let out a long, low growl, the way a dog did before attacking. "Someone…help" Nami whispered, back flattened against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3: Math Class

**Hello! Once again thank you so much for the review, comments honestly make me so happy, you don't understand, agh TvT **

**Anway, chapter 3!**

She was a lucky person, she knew that, but she couldn't think of how she was going to get out of this if Zoro didn't snap out of it. The beast raised all three heads, his muscles clenching. Nami turned her head and shut her eyes. Then the dog let go of her arm, the tension gone as quickly as it had come, and the crazed look in his eyes died to a more human anger. He stepped back a few feet, breathing heavily, but the fight in him had left. He was already shrinking down to normal size, the heads disappearing and the fur receding, the spells once again doing their job. In a few moments he was back to normal, one hand on his bag and his eyes averted. Nami slowly unpeeled herself from the wall, though eyed him warily. Then her face got red and she clenched her fists. "What the heck was that about?!" She yelled at him, stomping her foot and glaring at him. He sighed a bit, another level of tension loosening its grip on him. "I'm sorry, that was uncall-ack!"

A blurred red form came hurtling at the student, knocking him off his feet. In an instant Zoro was on the ground, Luffy pinned on top of him. The boy looked furious, and a small ridge of reddish scales had appeared on either side of his face, and his ears had become slightly pointed. He bared his teeth, which looked a little odd on a human. He was breathing heavily as well. "What was that?" he yelled at the figure below him, a small whisp of black smoke escaping from his opened mouth. "H-hey-!" Zoro yelled as he struggled, the boy keeping him down with surprising strength. Nami watched the two, and her previous fear dissolved, leaving her in a sort of amused shock.

"You can't just turn into an AWESOME dog-thing and go running after Nami like that! Luffy yelled at him, his face inches from the moss head. Then his voice lost its volume. "She's not going to show us around if you do stuff like that." Luffy gave him a wide-eyed look, eyebrows knitted and mouth in a slight pout. The scales had receded and the brief spout of anger was gone. He then looked down, seeming to just notice the situation. He got off of Zoro, dusting off his vest and touching his hat. Zoro got up slowly, shouldering his backpack again. Nami hadn't moved, but blinked and regained her composure, coughing slightly, making Luffy turn his head. "Are you okay?" the girl nodded a bit, her eyes wide, then she broke into a small smile. "Let's not get the teachers involved in this little…incident. First period hasn't even started."

The three students walked back down the maze of hallways, the redhead navigating it like a pro. "It's my first day here. Freshman." She called over her shoulder. "Hey, me too!" Luffy grinned. "Speaking of which, what class do you have now?" Luffy looked over his schedule, which had miraculously survived his Zoro-tackle. As read the letters he exhaled through his nose, tilting his head back. "Auuuuggghhh, Maaattthhhh" He groaned loudly. Nami perked her head a bit. "Oh, me too, who's your teacher?" Luffy looked back at the schedule, his eyes still half shut. He suddenly opened them wide and grinned. "Shanks!" He yelled excitedly reading the name. He began to walk with more spring in his step, his previous antagonism toward the class completely gone. "Hey, that the class I'm in!" She said, then looked away worriedly. "What math level am I?" she murmured to herself, glancing at the boy as he kept looking back and reading the paper.

"And what class do you have?" She asked Zoro, and he took a look at his schedule as well. "History and Government with…" At that Zoro turned pale, "Sengoku." Nami gave a small noise of sympathy. "He's the headmaster, isn't he?" The student nodded in dismay, then picked up his head to turn to Nami. "You need to get me there. Now." Nami looked a bit surprised but nodded, and the students made their way to the classroom. When they arrived Zoro stood nervousl by the door, beforetaking a small breath and entering.

"You're late, Zoro" the man sighed, not turning around. Zoro blushed as all eyes turned to him, and he made his way over to his spot. As he sat down he gave the two students in the hallway a sort of "help me" look, which Luffy just grinned and waved at, and Nami shrugged her shoulders.

The two remaining students went back to their math class, Luffy smiling. As they came to the door, Nami groaned a bit. "We're almost fifteen minutes late, and I just said I was going to show some idiots" with that she hit the boy next to her upside the head, "to their classrooms." She opened the door slowly, trying to make minimal noise. Luffy followed behind her, and the red-haired man who was writing on the white board looked up, his eyes, even the one covered in scars, widened.

"Shanks!" Luffy cried happily, and the man smiled. "Luffy! I haven't seen you forever!" He walked over to him, and Luffy screwed up his eyes and smiled as the man ruffled his hair. "Still have my hat?" Luffy nodded and felt behind his back, where the hat moved when he had jumped on Zoro. He put the strawhat. Shanks smiled, placing his hand on the boy's head. "Good." He then put his had on his back and pushed him toward one of the seats. "You're late though" He called, taking on a more serious tone, though winked and stuck his tongue out like a child at "Take a seat and don't cause any more trouble."

Luffy smiled again, and took at one of the back tables, where a dark-skinned student with rather longish black hair and an even longer nose was doodling in his textbook. He glanced at Luffy as he sat down, then went back to his doodle.

The class started up again, Shanks writing down the equations on the board. Luffy tried to focus, but his concentration kept slipping, looking out the window, at shanks, looking around at the other students, but most of all he couldn't stop trying to look at the kid next to him. He had covered up his doodles with one arm, creating a small fortress around his little doodles. Luffy would crane his neck, but the student would tense slightly and cover the drawing, or move the notebook so it was out of his sight again. This went on for a good twenty minutes. Finally, as the period was almost over, Luffy slowly tilted his seat back, farther and farther until he could seen over the shoulder of the person next to him. He had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

He had to admit, it was decently drawn, but the large, buff, long-nosed centaur on the page, with a cape and a sword strapped to his back and his features looking like they had been chiseled out of granite, with a starburst of action lines and the title "Brave Warrior Man" scrawled in flamboyant letters above his head was a comically sharp contrast to the rather scrawny, round-eyed student that sat next to the strawhat.

The long-nose turned at the sound of a humored snort, his face turning red as he saw the kid next to him looking at his sketch. "H-hey!" He stammered defensively, covering the book with two arms. Luffy couldn't hold it in any longer. "Bwahahaha!" He laughed, leaning back in his seat and clutching his stomach. "Luffy, is there something you want tell the class?" Shanks gave him a look, and Luffy tried to calm down, but it was hard. Between giggles, he managed to gasp "N-no, sir." The student next to him turned redder as a few students turned around to look at the noise, then put his head between his arms and groaned softly. Luffy calmed down and the class continued, but he would grin at the other kid every time the student glanced at him, making him turn away.

"_What's your name_?" Luffy whispered after a while, and the kid pretended not to notice. "_what's your name_?!" the strawhat whispered again, as loud as humanly possible, making the other student stiffen and reply "_it's Usopp, okay_?" in a strained whisper, trying to get the other student to shut up. "_Well, my name's Luffy, nice to meet you_."


End file.
